1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle holding system and more particularly to a vehicle holding system for use on a drive-on frame rack. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle holding system such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,445. Even more particularly, the invention relates to tools for holding the frame of a vehicle positioned on a frame rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frame racks are used to straighten the frames of damaged or wrecked vehicles. The conventional frame racks of the drive-on type normally include a vehicle supporting rack means having one or more pulling towers positioned adjacent thereto. The pulling towers have chains extending therefrom for connection to the frame to pull the frame into alignment. A problem associated with the conventional frame racks is that there is not an adequate means for blocking or locking the frame of the vehicle into position during the pulling operation. The lack of an adequate vehicle holding system for use with drive-on frame racks results in a less than efficient frame rack. In some cases, in an effort to hold the vehicle into position during the pulling operation, several chains are utilized in a futile attempt to hold the frame into position. Sometimes, blocks of wood are also utilized in an attempt to prevent the frame from being pulled downwardly during the pulling operation. The vehicle holding system of applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,445 solved many of the problems of the prior art. The tools disclosed herein enhance the system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,445 as well as other types of holding systems.